


And I think we could've learned a lot

by lordezilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm sorry?, M/M, i don't know what this is, i just sat down and this came out, idk - Freeform, ill stop tagging things now, it has a bit of a cheesy ending, it's implied Larry, its angsty, sorry if its horrible this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordezilla/pseuds/lordezilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn stops liking himself.</p><p>He considers what life could have been. </p><p>Liam fixes it. </p><p>I'm bad at summaries. Sorry! This is my first fic so if it sucks, I'm sorry. </p><p>(The title is a random Lumineers lyric~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I think we could've learned a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading if you decide too!  
> I haven't written fic before, but I really enjoyed it.  
> If you have a prompt or something you'd like to see you can message me at;  
> arwinishton on tumblr. c:  
> Happy reading, lovelies!

Zayn Malik doubts himself.

He doesn't fit like the rest of the boys.

He knows he isn't like the rest of the boys, he doesn't have the same looks, or the same religion. He isn't them and he knows some of the people, people who claim to be there fans hate him.

They talk horribly about him, they say things...Things that make his skin crawl, and make him wonder why he's in this band. Why he was chosen when instead they could have found a different boy who resembled the others and could be a cookie cutter image.

Zayn's sitting with the other boys and they are waiting in the green room before they have to come out for an interview.

But the thoughts won't end, and Zayn keeps thinking he's not _good enough_. He's not good enough to be in this band, to be with Liam.

He doesn't understand how the boy with the beautiful chocolate eyes loves him. He doesn't understand how Liam can make him feel loved even when he doesn't quite know how to love himself anymore.

The worker for the station comes in and ushers them out, "We will be on in five. Sit where you like." The kid says, and Zayn wonders if that could have been him if he hadn't got to tour the world.

But he knows he wouldn't be doing this.

He'd be in a school somewhere in England teaching kids beautiful words and plays, and then teaching them to paint their own little masterpieces.

And sometimes Zayn wishes he could be that boy.

He wants the normal life, where all he has to worry about is finding a shirt to teach in that doesn't have a paint stain on it.

But then he considers if he had become that man, would he have met Liam Payne?

Because in that universe he believes Liam Payne would be a firefighter, and even stronger than he was now. And maybe Teacher Zayn Malik, who would probably still spell his name as Zain wouldn't hate himself as much as Zayn hates himself now. He wouldn't feel the hate that others had for him because he'd just be a normal man, with a normal job.

He decides he would find Liam somehow. Because he believes in every universe they deserve each other. That no one could love Liam James Payne as much as he loves him. That's a good thought. That makes him feel nice, or something close to it.

He also imagines he'd know Louis, too.

Louis had wanted to be a teacher too, and they lived close enough to each other back home that even if they weren't teaching they should have ran into each other somehow. And because one thing Zayn is for sure is a hopeless romantic, he imagines that Louis would have met Harry there, and they would have been able to go on double dates publicly. It would have been nice to witness that.

To see Larry Stylinson publicly where they weren't afraid of what the people would say.

Zayn's attention is brought back as Liam helps him find his seat. He's sitting behind Louis, Harry, and Niall. Him and Liam placed expertly behind the two so that their faces are still visible, but their hands are not.

And Zayn's grown to understand that it's because when a question gets to hard, and he doesn't know how to answer right away, his fists will clench, and Liam will put one of his bigger hands over Zayn's smaller ones and squeeze to bring him back to reality.

He's grateful that management still lets that happen.

The interviewer is ushered in then, and Zayn's hazel eyes narrow in on him.

He's bigger than Zayn, but not taller than Harry. He's somewhere between Harry and Liam height wise. However he looks strong, but his blue eyes are playful and they remind Zayn of Niall’s. His hair is a tousled mess that somehow screams, I worked really hard on this but also I just woke up.

Zayn thinks the guy looks like a major douchebag, but keeps the comment to himself. He watches as the interviewer looks at each of them. Barely meeting their eyes but enough to see them.

“And we’re back!” The interviewer suddenly says as he’s looking at the camera lens. “I’m here with the boys from One Direction,” He says as he looks back at the five of them. “Lads, would you like to introduce yourselves?”

 _No._ Zayn thinks, but that doesn’t matter because he is going to anyways.

Louis starts, “I’m Louis Tomlinson, dazzling blue eyes and superhero hair.” Is how Louis introduces himself and Zayn knows this is one of Louis’ many personalities. He’s seen shy Louis who just likes being around his best friends and having a cuddle, and that’s his favourite version of the boy.

Niall coughs out a laugh, because he will laugh at anything Tommo will say. “I’m Niall. I like pints.” Zayn appreciates Niall’s role in the band. He’s there, being himself and never has anything much to worry about.

“M’Harry.” Harry says, and that’s it. The green eyes flick to the interviewer, before he’s looking away again.

Liam looks at Zayn quickly before looking at the camera and he smiles and it’s one of those things that can break Zayn’s heart in a second because Liam is that beautiful. “I’m Liam. And sometimes I’m Batman.”

Zayn laughs at that softly, looking over at the beautiful boy then back at the interviewer. “M’names Zayn.” Is all he says, before leaning back into his chair.

“Lovely, lads, lovely!” The interviewer says.

All Zayn can think is, _That we know our own names? Yeah, we are a pack of Einsteins._

“So, guys, I have this question from a fan. She’s wonderin’ if you could change your life would you? And why?”

Zayn hates this question, they get it almost every time and each time Zayn hates it a bit more.

“Nah, I love me life.” Niall says, Irish accent a little stronger that time, his pride obvious.

“There are reasons I think I would...” Harry pauses and it sounds like a regular Harry story but in reality Zayn knows he is looking at Louis. “But when it comes down to it, I’m exactly where I want to be. Doing exactly what I want to be doing.”

“For a day, I’d like a normal life.” Louis says as he glances at Harry too. Zayn understands that, he’d give up the band if it meant that Louis and Harry were happy. But he knew the two wanted this life. “But I’m pretty comfortable where I am.”

When Zayn realizes it’s his turn he thinks of the question hard. _Yes, I’d change my life! I’d make myself look different. Have blue eyes, blonde hair, maybe brown. Resemble my band mates. Be Catholic. Not get told I was involved in 9/11 by people who claim to love our band. Be good enough for Liam, and love myself. Have a nice job and be able to be honest about who I love._ But that isn’t what Zayn says.

Instead he simply says, “No.”

Liam just nods, agreeing. But he can tell Liam had been considering it.

The rest of the interview goes by quickly. All the questions are standard.

When it’s over they file out quickly, and Zayn’s glad. He wants to leave this place.

He wants to go back to his and Liam’s flat and have a cuppa and then cuddle the other boy.

When they get into their vehicle the driver looks back at them. “Where too first, Lads?”  

Liam beats everyone else to it, “Flat building for me and Zayner, I believe.” He says, and Zayn’s grateful that his boyfriend knows him this well.

“I needta’ go home and change. Then I’m grabbing a pint or two with a few friends. So me last.” Niall says, and Zayn smiles softly because Niall is sweet enough to be like that for them. He appreciates it.

Zayn looks around to see what Louis and Harry will say, but then realizes the two have taken over the back seat to do everything but fuck each other, right then.

“Louis and Harry will be going over to Lou’s place.” Zayn says helpfully, he is met with Louis giving a thumbs up at them.

As they drive, Zayn leans into Liam completely feeling the other's body heat and letting his eyes close tightly just blocking out the world for the fifteen minute drive.

When they arrive at their building Zayn waves to the boys and the driver. Liam thanks the drive and tells the boys to give them a call tomorrow.

When Zayn and Liam get into their flat. Zayn immediately goes to their bedroom, forgetting about his cuppa and instead laying in the middle of the bed his legs scrunched up tight to his chest.

He hears Liam enter and without a word, Liam walks over and joins him on the bed, pulling him close to his body.

“You’re beautiful.” Liam whispers into Zayn’s neck.

And maybe he wouldn’t change this life.


End file.
